Systems for positioning harvesting heads relative to a combine are generally known. However, with the increasing need to improve harvesting efficiency while reducing harvesting time, it is important to increase a combine operator's control over the harvesting head. For example, automating the raising and lowering of a head increases the speed at which a combine can turn at the end of a cut. This type of automation may also reduce waste by increasing the speed and accuracy at which the head is lowered to resume cutting at the end of a turn. Waste is also reduced by providing automated float and position control for the head. Automation also reduces operator fatigue by eliminating some of the control steps required of an operator in conventional combines.
It would also be desirable to provide a combine operator with the ability to control the position of the head based upon one or more of the positions of the head relative to the combine, and the location of the head relative to the surface supporting the combine, where the position control is overridden by float control when the force supporting the head relative to the combine exceeds a predetermined limit. This type of control prevents head damage (e.g. when the force supporting the head goes too low, position or location control can be overridden to avoid damaging the head by forcing it into the surface upon which it is operating).
Accordingly, the present invention provides an implement control system which can provide a combine operator with the option of float control override.